


Spirit Control

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: Sirius Black never died at the end of book 5. Instead he assists Professor McGonagall in her classes.<br/>A/N 2: Please be aware that the characters portrayed in each chapter will behave completely OOC. Despite using their names and identities, they will be possessed by spirits who will take control of their hosts. The characters are unable to fight against the spirits and are therefore NOT responsible for their actions.<br/>A/N 3: This story happens in the seventh year.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. NLSS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Sirius Black never died at the end of book 5. Instead he assists Professor McGonagall in her classes.  
> A/N 2: Please be aware that the characters portrayed in each chapter will behave completely OOC. Despite using their names and identities, they will be possessed by spirits who will take control of their hosts. The characters are unable to fight against the spirits and are therefore NOT responsible for their actions.  
> A/N 3: This story happens in the seventh year.

***8 A.M. – Great Hall***

 

As the 7th year students walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry bumped into Malfoy. 

“Watch it, Potter,” Draco spat annoyed.

“Grow up!” Harry replied before walking towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco sneered and joined his classmates at the Slytherin table.

Professor Dumbledore waited for the students to arrive and get seated. He stood up, waited until the Hall was completely still and began his speech.

“Before we start with our lunch, I would like to give you all a warning, that only concerns the seventh year,” Albus Dumbledore started. “What I’m about to tell you is something that perhaps your parents have told you about as a fantasy story, but I can assure you it’s true. Every five years, two spirits take control of the seventh year students and their Professors in order to continue their past relationship. This always happens about a week before Valentine’s Day. Anyone possessed by these spirits can’t fight back and has to let them take control for an hour. Just let it happen.”

“Headmaster, what exactly do you mean by letting IT happen?” Harry asked curiously, ignoring the glares he received form several teachers for interrupting the headmaster.

“By IT, I mean things that happen when two people are in love, Mr. Potter ” Albus answered and chuckled at all the scared faces. “Experience tells us no harm will become any of you. The spirits will not take everyone, they will only select people who deserve love in their lives but haven’t received it yet. They will use the students’ or Professors’ names as well,” Albus ended his speech and waved his hand and food appeared. “The spirits have always played matchmaker during that week, especially on the last two days before Valentine's Ball.”

Students began eating their breakfast as soon as the Headmaster gave them permission. They whispered and stared at their colleagues and friends, wondering who would be the victims of the amorous spirits and hoping they wouldn’t be chosen. Suddenly silence rang through the hall as two ghostly spirits floated into the hall, looking at each student and teacher. With a speed that would shock a cheetah, they flew into different directions and two loud gasps were heard. Eyes searched the owners of the gasps and were shocked when the most unlikely couple rose from their seats.

Severus Snape walked towards the centre of the Hall and waited for his lover to join him. Neville moved away from the Gryffindor table and took his lover’s hand. They walked out of the hall together, leaving shocked students and teachers behind.

 

******

 

Severus Snape stood in front of the class with seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had presented the potion ingredients on the blackboard and ordered everyone to start preparing it. Meanwhile, he took the ingredients and sat next to Neville. 

Draco and mostly everyone else gaped at his teacher, stunned by the sight of Professor Snape stealing kisses from Neville while helping him with the potion. Aghast, the blonde noticed one of the Professor’s hands slowly disappearing under the workbench. He quickly focused back on his own potion, too afraid to let his imagination wonder on what that hand could be doing.

Ron had also noticed Professor Snape’s sneaky move, soon mirrored by Neville’s hand. He tried to ignore the small gasps that accompanied the hands moving under the black robes but he was starting to feel sick. He couldn’t wait until the hour was over.

Harry and Hermione were the most unfortunate ones as they sat right behind the couple, seeing everything very clearly. They couldn’t help but stare at the two men’s faces as they leaned towards each other to give a passionate kiss.

Severus Snape closed his eyes as his body began reacting to his lover’s ministrations. The warm hand on his cock began pumping faster, flicking the thumb over his slit. His head thrown back, he came hard into Neville’s hand, hands gripping the edge of the table while he came down from his high.

After Severus Snape’s completion, the spirits left their hosts. Neville felt himself in control again and snatched his hand away from his Professor’s cock. Before his courage left him completely, he raised his hand towards his mouth and sucked his fingers into his mouth, swallowing Professor’s Snape’s cum.

As he recovered from his high and the spirit’s control, Severus Snape realised that the spirits had used him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wondering who the spirits’ choice of lover would be. The black haired man gasped in horror when he saw Neville Longbottom licking away the sticky evidence of their little display.

The students watched their Professor stand up, his glare firmly in place, and they quickly refocused on their potions. 

Shaken by the ghostly possession and the events that had ensued, the Potions Professor dismissed his class, almost shoving the students out of the classroom. He needed some time alone to process his feelings about what had happened. He looked at Neville and hesitated, not knowing what to say to the boy. Before Neville Longbottom left the classroom, Severus heard the softly whispered words before the door closed. “You taste very nice.”


	2. RWDM

***Two hours later***

Rumours went through the entire school, as everyone wanted to hear what had happened in the Potions lessons. The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were still in shock from the strange happenings at their Potions lesson. They couldn’t wait to chat with their friends but their next lesson was starting… divination.

As the lesson started, the Houses were once again sneering at each other before Professor Trelawney decided to pair them up. In surprise, the students sat next to their new partners and gazed into the glass ball.

Ron was watching Draco. The young man was staring at their lesson book with his usual bored expression, unaware of his partner’s hungry gaze. When Draco drew his eyes to the ball, the redhead was too slow to react and found himself looking directly into silvery eyes. Unable to break contact, the boys looked at each other, not hearing any words coming from the teacher.

Draco breathed heavily as his body reacted to the heavy gaze set upon him by Ron Weasley. He sat up straight before leaning forward and kissing the soft lips, nibbling on the lower lip before trailing his tongue against it.

Ron moaned at the softness and tenderness telegraphed in Draco’s kiss and surrendered to the pleasure when the blonde’s tongue demanded entrance. Soon their tongues were duelling for control and Ron was all too happy to match Draco’s moves.

Jaws were falling onto the floor once again. The sight of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor making out in class and the sound of Ron’s pleasurable moans elicited several shocked gasps from his classmates. 

Although extremely satisfactory, kissing Draco was not enough for Ron. Craving more bodily contact, he straddled Draco while still kissing him deeply, lips and tongues in constant gentle motion and twining his fingers into blonde locks of spiky hair.

Draco couldn’t control his reaction. Needing friction, he cupped the redhead’s ass and started pushing Ron closer to his body, gently thrusting up against him.

Ron took the hint and began rocking his hips with frenzied eagerness. His covered erection desperately trying to maintain contact with Draco’s bulge at all times as the rhythm of their hips increased. 

“Aaahh, faster Dray! Mmm! Harder! Oh yes!” Ron’s scream of completion echoed through the entire classroom and probably outside the room as well as the redhead orgasmed hard.

Draco soon followed, creaming his jeans heavily. He hid his face in Ron’s neck while the other students stared at them…jaws still not picked up.

Meanwhile, Professor Trelawney had finally noticed that her students’ attention wasn’t focused on their assignment and the source of their distraction. Intrigued, she walked towards the two snuggling students and finally realised they had been victims of the amorous ghosts. Blushing, she walked away and dismissed the class, knowing nobody could resist the two spirits.

Draco and Ron snapped back to the present and quickly jumped away from each other, crunching their faces in disgust before blushing brightly when they felt their cum covered jeans. Not caring about the others they quickly left the classroom to clean up, hoping they wouldn’t see each other for the rest of the day.


	3. HPLM

***Midnight***

 

“I’ve received an urgent owl from Draco. I need to speak with him at once!” Lucius Malfoy demanded as he stood in the Headmaster’s office.

“Your son is sleeping in his dorm, Mr. Malfoy, and will not be available until morning. You’re here at a very late time,” Albus replied calmly, even though his eyes were no longer twinkling.

Lucius sighed and stalked out of the office only to bump into The Boy Who Lived. “Get out of m…”

Harry was lost in thought when he slammed into somebody. He looked up into an older version of Malfoy silver eyes. That was the moment he lost control. Harry’s gaze was drawn to luscious pink lips and he licked his own before standing on his toes and kissing the older man.

Lucius closed his eyes in response to the sensations that kiss had brought to his body. His cock hardened as Harry pressed his tongue inside, exploring his mouth. The blonde man turned them around and pushed Harry against the wall, pressing his body against the boy’s. He thrust his hips, hoping to get more friction. Frustrated and with an angry wave of his hand, robes and jeans disappeared, leaving Harry and himself naked from the waist down.

Harry looked down at the large cock jutting proudly against Lucius’ toned stomach until the blonde man kneeled before him. Lucius wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and placed his mouth on the tip, eliciting a gasp from the black-haired young man who placed his hands into Lucius’ hair and pushed his cock further inside the welcoming wet heat.

Lucius began bobbing up and down on the hard and oozing shaft, cupping the boy’s heavy balls with one hand while touching his own cock with the other, neither of the men caring if anyone on a late night walk saw them in such a compromising position. 

Harry’s moan were getting louder, signalling his impending climax. Suddenly, he pushed Lucius away from his cock and ordered the blonde to face the wall. He slicked his fingers with some of the pre-come oozing from the slit and slid two fingers inside Lucius’ grasping tunnel.

Lucius hissed at the sudden burn of such rough treatment but nevertheless relaxed to take the fingers deeper inside before a third was added. Satisfied with the stretching, Harry pushed in slowly when he was completely sheathed into Lucius’ tight heat.

They began moving and rocking their hips steadily, matching their rhythm, and Harry reached around to grab the steadily leaking cock in his hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Lucius screamed as he climaxed against the wall, his semen dripping onto the ground while Harry came inside him, coating his inner walls. And that was the moment the spirits decided to leave their hosts.

Harry quickly but carefully withdrew from the man’s quivering hole and a rush of semen dripped along his thighs. Harry cleaned them both with a cleaning spell and retrieved their clothes, helping the other man getting redressed after taking care of his own appearance. He mumbled his goodnight and ran down the hall towards the Gryffindor’s dorms as fast as he could.

Lucius, however, needed some time to come down from his high and didn’t move away from the wall against which he was still holding himself until he couldn’t hear Harry’s footsteps. Within seconds, he headed towards the exit of Hogwarts. He needed to be home and take a very long bath to clean himself. “Damn spirits,” he mumbled to himself.


	4. SBSS

***Early morning – Great Hall***

Students were feeling sick, some were fainting and others leaned on their friends as they stared in shock at the sight that welcomed them when they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, as he had to push his way in to the hall, only to stop when he saw his godfather. He smiled until he noticed what exactly Sirius was doing.

Severus Snape sat on the edge of the Head table with Sirius between his legs, kissing each other deeply. Eyes closed as he enjoyed the soft licks of the warm tongue inside his mouth. He moved closer and moaned when he felt two hands cup his ass cheeks and squeeze them.

Sirius squeezed again and a long hot moan escaped the Potions Professor and he kissed the other man deeper, sucking on the agile muscle. He leaned back to stare into those black eyes, before he reached to undo Severus’ jeans. He was interrupted when the Headmaster entered the hall and coughed…rather loudly.

Severus was annoyed and looked to his right to see a twinkling eyed Albus watching them while shaking his head. The black haired man disappointedly let go of Sirius before he dragged him towards his seat and sat down, pulling Sirius in his lap.

Harry stared in awe as he watched the couple feed each other. After hearing a second warning about the spirits, he, Hermione and Ron had researched the spirits and found that no magic could work against them. He blushed when he remembered his actions with Lucius Malfoy before focusing on his plate again.

Professor Sprout, who sat next to the couple, took her plate and decided to sit with the students as the noises the two men were making were getting louder and hands were travelling up and down their bodies.

Sirius straddled Severus and pressed himself tightly against the Professor and groaned as his cock hardened even more. His fingers held onto the dark hair as he moved his hips, getting the friction he so badly needed.

Severus stimulated the movement by pressing his hands flat on the ass cheeks until they sped up, both coming hard within their jeans before sagging against each other.

As everyone in the great hall left, they weren’t surprised when they heard two twin screams as the two men had finally come back from their high.


	5. ADLM

***2.00 P.M.***

In the afternoon, it wasn’t a surprise any longer that two students or Professors were seen together either holding hands or doing… other stuff. But it was still a complete surprise to see those two men walking along the halls holding hands.

Draco cried in shock as he watched his father, being lovey dovey with the Headmaster. He followed them, as he wanted to be sure his father wouldn’t do something that he would regret.

But he came too late as he stared disgustingly as the Headmaster pressed a kiss against his father’s cheek. Draco couldn’t watch any longer and quickly passed them on his way.

Albus pressed himself closer to Lucius as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist before guiding him towards his rooms.

________ 

I’m sorry, but I can NOT write this pairing about what should be written here. My muse had wanted to, but it didn’t work. I leave this part to your own imagination.

________ 

Angrily, Lucius stormed out of the Headmaster’s office and without saying goodbye to his son, he left the castle, not seeing the many shocked looks at his state of clothing while leaving the Headmaster’s office.


	6. HPDM

***10.00 P.M.***

“Oh, yes! HARRY!”

“Mmm, you’re so tight. I can’t wait until I enter you.”

“Do it!”

“Wider, I want to see your virgin hole!”

“Yes, enter me NOW!”

“Oh Merlin! Uhh! You’re so tight!”

“Faster! Fuck me hard!”

“Ahhhh! That’s so good! Ohhh!”

“Touch yourself!”

“Yes, hit me! Oh gods, yes harder. Spank me!”

Harry and Draco’s voices rang through the Slytherin dorms as the couple fucked on Draco’s bed with their curtains surrounding.

“They forgot the damn silencing spell,” Blaise said as he tried to block out the noises.

“Spells and charms don’t work as long as the spirits are active,” Pansy mentioned as she peeked from the doorway.

Nobody in the Slytherin dorms could sleep, as the two enemies were getting louder by the minute.

“I’m almost there. Oh, Draco, you’re incredibly tight.”

“Harry, faster, I need to come. I feel it coming, NOOOOOO!!”

“You’re not coming until I fill your asshole.”

“Shit, take this.”

“Ahhh, yes squeeze my cock, baby. Harder!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” twin voices rang out as they climaxed hard.

Silence.

“Are they still alive?” Blaise asked as they didn’t hear anything else.

“I’m going to bed before they find out they had sex together,” Pansy replied and closed the door just in time to hear two squeaks and yelps as Harry was pushed off the bed.

Harry stared in shock at the closed curtains before he had the mind to dress himself, ignoring the staring Blaise who was watching his ass. He quickly left the dorm and hoped that Hermione would obliviate him.


	7. RWSS

***Library – between classes***

 

Madame Pince found it very disturbing as she stared angrily at the two men sitting on their chairs while playing tonsil hockey for every student to see.

They had come in, like any other couple, hand in hand and sat across from each other. She was shocked when they leaned with their elbows on the edge of the table and their mouths touched. Tongues could be seen duelling with each other for dominance.

Hermione and Harry walked into the library, almost walking into Madame Pince as she stared at a nauseous sight. Their friend, Ron, french kissing his most hated Potions Professor and it looked like Ron was winning.

Suddenly Ron stood up, breaking their kiss and took Severus’ hand and dragged the man behind one of the many bookcases. He pushed the older man on his knees and presented his cock, as the redhead weren’t wearing any jeans underneath his robes.

Severus Snape took the tip into his mouth and suckled on it before taking the cock deeper. He stopped when the cock head hit the back of his throat. He pulled back and pushed forwards again, flicking his tongue over the slit, licking away the drops of pre-come.

Ron placed his head against the books and began moving his hips, while holding his robes up. He tweaked his nipples while moaning loudly at the expert tongue continued sucking him. 

Severus was fisting his own cock, hard and fast, as he desperately wanted to come. He groaned when Ron’s cock pushed in further and the large cock pulsed and warm seed entered his throat. 

Ron screamed out his orgasm, ignoring the slamming of doors as his semen was swallowed. During his high, he heard a similar cry and knew it was from Severus as the man had reached his climax as well.

They sagged on the floor and instantly knew when they were in control again. Ron stared at his Potions Professor and his mouth; he licked his lips as he remembered those kisses.

Severus did the same as he stared at the youngest male Weasley before leaning forward to kiss the man and hoping he would remember those heavenly kisses.

Both cleaned themselves and redressed. Kisses were given once more before they parted ways.


	8. RLDM

***5 P.M.***

“Werewolf.”

“Ferret.”

When their greetings were over, they embraced each other hard, mouths slamming, tongues fighting for control. Hands tearing away robes until they stood naked in front of each other, cock hard in front the entrance of Albus’ office. Both heavily breathing before touching the other, nipples pinched, asses slapped hard before they kissed again.

Moaning and groaning reached Albus’ ears as he sat in his office waiting for Remus Lupin to arrive for his appointment. Fawkes sang and instantly he knew it would take a while before the Professor was coming. Meanwhile, the Headmaster stayed inside his office and wandered towards his private rooms, hoping it would soften the sounds.

Remus spread Draco’s ass cheeks, fingering the tight puckered hole before roughly pushing one digit inside. His cock swelled even more when he heard Draco’s growl as he pushed back. A hand wrapped around his cock, slicking him with pre-come.

Draco relaxed and moved into position until he stood pressed against the wall. He growled loudly when Remus pushed into him with one smooth push. His hole was stretched to the limit as he was roughly taken.

The werewolf howled when his orgasm slammed through his body, his semen hitting the tight walls of the blonde, who was still pushing back. He reached around and took the heavily leaking cock in his palm before he stroked twice.

Draco screamed out the werewolf’s name as he coated the man’s hand. He shuddered when Remus hit his prostate when he slipped from his body. The blonde suddenly straightened and cleaned himself before dressing. His cheeks burned as he left Remus standing in front of the Headmaster’s office.

Remus looked from the door to Draco’s retreating back and blushed bright red. He decided he would visit Albus later. He was sure the man wouldn’t mind.

Albus lay on the bed with his head under his pillow, as the noises grew louder instead of softer. His eyes widened when he heard the names called in the men’s orgasms. It made him think of his get together with Lucius Malfoy. He shivered before trying to get rid of the image. That had been a pleasant, but horrifying experience.


	9. HPSB

***Great Hall – 5 A.M.***

 

“Sirius, what are you doing here?” Harry asked curiously as he stepped into the Great Hall.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sirius replied as he stood still in front of the young man. “What about you?”

“Same. The happenings with the spirits is kind of spooky. I mean Ron and Professor Snape keep looking at each other,” Harry replied before walking towards Sirius.

Sirius did the same until they met in the middle of the hall. Harry stared into the black eyes and felt his control slipping. He licked his lips and chuckled softly when he heard Sirius groaning. Their lips met, opened and tongues duelled for dominance.

Harry pushed the taller man towards the table until Sirius sat on the edge. Long, warm fingers lifted the robes and opened the tight jeans. With each button opening, the hard cock within twitched.

Sirius moaned when his cock sprang free as soon as Harry pushed down his jeans. A warm hand wrapped around the tip and squeezed. He leaned back until he lay on the table. Sirius felt his jeans being removed entirely from his legs as the young man stood between his legs.

Harry looked down at the wanton man before him. Sirius’ face was flushed, his lips swollen, dark eyes staring at him as the older man held onto the edge of the table tightly.

Sirius couldn’t believe Harry was finally touching him. He knew the spirit pushed his fear away, but other than that he still had control of his body. Too afraid of ruining their moment, he stilled, every once in a while moaning.

Harry opened his jeans and without lowering his jeans below his hips, he entered the tight channel in one hard push. He lay on Sirius’ chest and waited for the man to get used to him. 

Sirius yelped at the sudden stretch and welcomed the burn. The large cock stretched him widely as he tried to feel how thick and long Harry’s cock was. He pushed back, hinting for the young man to move.

The young man understood and began moving faster and harder, hitting Sirius’ gland repeatedly. He screamed his lover’s name when his cock erupted within the tight channel. Harry continued thrusting until the black haired man reached his climax.

When Sirius came back from his high, he stared into the green eyes. “Harry?”

“Let’s go to your room and explore this further, shall we?” Harry suggested calmly. He stood up, redressed and held out his hand, smiling when it was taken.


	10. RLLM

***Hagrid’s hut – 1 P.M.***

 

Knowing that Hagrid was in the Great Hall, Remus made his way to the small hut and stepped inside. He was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy lying in the half giant’s bed, Remus carefully made his way to the blonde man. He took in the relaxed face, knowing that the man was asleep.

Small red lips, slightly open as Lucius breathed through his mouth, the high cheekbones pale and Remus groaned when a pink tongue came out to lick those lips. The werewolf leaned forward while watching those lips. His gaze shot up to see Lucius watching him as he kissed him.

Lucius moaned when his desire kissed him. He opened his mouth to welcome the warm tongue and began sucking the strong muscle. Lucius cupped Remus’ face to deepen the kiss as he felt the werewolf lay on top of him. After stumbling upon the hut, he had only wanted to sleep, but now he was wide awake.

Remus gently touched the blonde’s body, as he made their clothes disappear, not caring if Hagrid came back. He settled between the pale legs and stroked every patch of skin he could touch. He smiled into their kiss as Lucius moaned his appreciation.

Lucius felt surprisingly wet fingers enter his channel, stretching him while touching his little nub behind his balls. He mewled with pleasure as sparks appeared in front of his eyes with every stab. Lucius began pushing back and protested loudly when the fingers were removed.

Remus smiled at the lovely sounds his lover was making and slicked his cock with the grease he found on Hagrid’s nightstand. He pulled up and positioned his cock at the stretched hole. Remus pushed forward and slid into the tight entrance.

Their rhythm was slow and loving. Remus didn’t answer the demands of going faster or harder. He finally had the man he wanted and he planned to keep him; he smiled at the blush that crept upon the pale face as he said those words out loud.

Lucius tried to push back only to be spanked and told to stop. 

“Stop,” Remus said. “Just enjoy this and let me do the work.”

Lucius cried out as Remus wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and pumped in unison with his thrusts. The blonde screamed his lover’s name as his cock erupted, coating semen on his chest.

Remus arched his back and buried himself deep within Lucius’ ass hole as he coated the inner walls with his semen. He collapsed on top of Lucius and they kissed lazely until they both fell asleep, not hearing the door open and close again.

Hagrid was about to step into his hut when he saw an unlikely couple sleeping on the bed. He quickly shut the door and sat on the stairs, guarding the hut, just to make sure nobody entered it. He smiled at the strange couples the spirits were creating.


	11. NLDM

***One day before Valentine’s Day***

 

Just the same as every year, students were shopping at Hogsmeade for the perfect robes for Valentine’s Day ball.

Draco Malfoy, however, had stayed at Hogwarts, wandering through the silent castle. He had a lot to think about after his father had told him through a letter about his new relationship. He hadn’t known that his father was bi-sexual. Suddenly he hit something, by the sound of the grunt, he knew he walked into someone. Prepared to sneer at the unlucky person, he was shocked into silence when the said person kissed him.

Neville was collecting his nerves when he saw the blonde walking towards him. Determined to get what he wanted he slammed himself into the young man. Before Draco could protest, Neville kissed him deeply, stealing the words from those lushfull mouth.

Draco opened his eyes wide, to see dark eyes staring back while their kissed. His fear disappeared when he saw who was kissing him and closed his eyes, sucking on the warm tongue. The blonde felt hands cup his ass and pull him closer. He jumped and wrapped his legs around the slim waist, while his arms held onto the strong shoulders.

Neville walked forward until the blonde rested against the wall. He pressed himself closer and squeezed the soft ass cheeks. Not wanting to ravish the blonde in a hallway, he decided to only tease. “Do you know how beautiful you are? I will show you, when we’re alone, in bed…naked.”

Draco groaned at the husky voice in his ear sprouting words that made his cock twitch. He pushed his hips closer, trying to gain more friction, but cried out when Neville stopped him.

“Not yet, sweet. That will happen later, when we’re alone…when I have you in a room alone,” Neville promised. “Do you want to know what my plans will be?”

Draco nodded and gasped loudly when he was told.

“I will undress you slowly, lay you on the bed and kiss and touch every patch of skin until I reach your ass. Spreading your cheeks, I will lick and suckle your little rosette until I plunge my tongue inside, stretching you until you can take my cock. When I find you wet enough, I’ll replace my tongue with my fingers, touching you from the inside, stabbing your lovely little nub until you scream your pleasure.”

Draco’s cock was steadily leaking pre-come while listening to the words.

“I arrange you on your back with your legs spread wide and kneel between them. I place my thick cock at your entrance and slowly enter you. When I’m fully sheathed, I will stop until you beg me to move and then…I take you hard and fast. My cock head hitting your prostate over and over again until your orgasm suddenly comes as your semen coats both our chests. I will come after you, shooting my semen inside you until your full. My come dripping from your hole when I slip out.”

Draco reached his orgasm just by listening to the story. He sagged again his lover, now that his love was reciprocated and closed his eyes, thrusting Neville to take care of him.


End file.
